How to thaw a toaster
by Quistar
Summary: Yeah... so, another one of those 'how ... and ... got together' stories. Please don't beat me up for the stupid title
1. What is she doing here?

Author's Notes: Owkay, so Krillin is like my fav character, cuz he's silly and sweet, and the fact that DBZ doesn't show how Krillin and 18 got together really pisses me off, and the fics on them I read didn't quite satisfy me, so here's my version of the story, hope you like it. Ow yeah, though this story is in English, I'm not. I've never been to England, America, or any other English speaking country for that matter, so don't blame me if you find any mistakes, cuz I'm just a dumb 18 y/o Dutch girl who's doing her best to get good grades in English class.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, like, I don't own Dragonball Z (wish I did though then I could build a swimmingpool in my yard)  
  
His bald head was shining in the moonlight as Krillin sat down at the beach and took off his boots. He couldn't sleep that night and had decided to take a swim. He didn't know why, he didn't even really like swimming. He threw his clothes aside and ran up to the water, wearing only his teddybear boxers, the ones he once got from Maron. Carefully he tipped his toes into the water, and quickly drew them back. "Man, that's cold", he said to himself. He looked back over his shoulder at Kame House, as if he wanted to make sure that nobody heard him. "Aw, what the heck, it'll do me good!", he said, and plunged in. He took a few strokes away from the shore, then laid on his back, floating on the calm waves. It gave him some time to think about things. Things involving a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed artificial being. Krillin sighed. "Of all the girls in the world, it has to be a coldhearted android." He looked at the stars. "Coldhearted.", he repeated. "She did thank me though." He was thinking about what had happened at Kami's Lookout a week ago. About how he had wished for the bomb being removed from the androids body. And she didn't even seem to appreciate it. "But she did say it was nice of me before she took off!", he thought hopefully. He missed her. "Aw, who am I kidding", he sighed. "She's an android, she doesn't love me, she probably doesn't have any feelings at all." He noticed that the tide had taken him too far from the beach. He rose from the water and flew back. "But she DID say it was nice of me! Ow man, this is mind boggling!", he thought as he landed in front of Kame House. He went into the kitchen and got a cold beer from the fridge. Normally he didn't drink, only on special occasions, but he just felt like he needed a beer right now. He looked at the clock. "It's 5 in the morning and I still can't sleep." He closed the door and sat down at the beach again. "I hope Master Roshi is not expecting me to make his breakfast.", he thought as he took a nip from his beer, and listened to the calming sounds the ocean was making.  
  
His beer fell in the sand, as he quickly got up his feet and turned around. "Wha-what are you doing here!?", he stuttered, as he faced Android 18. She stood there, a few feet away from him, arms crossed in front of her chest, her face emotionless, staring at Krillin with her cold blue eyes, making him feel uncomfortable. He slowly backed up, but tripped over his boots that were still laying on the ground. Not showing that this embarrassed him, he got up his feet again, and tried to act cool. "So. what are you doing out here at this time?". "I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be asleep?", she answered with a monotone voice. Krillin raised an eyebrow. "Why do you come here when you expect to find me asleep?". She looked at him for a second, then turned around. "I hope you don't mind if I take a shower.", she said, as she entered Kame House. Krillin raised his arm, wanting to stop her, but no words came out of his mouth. He stood there for a moment, then realized that he had been standing in front of 18 in his stupid teddybear boxers. He slapped his hand into his face. "Shit, I must have looked ridiculous!", he thought, as he put on his clothes. He saw the light in the bathroom was switched on. "Holy shit! I can't believe she's here! She's actually standing naked in my bathroom!" He watched the window for a while, then blushed from his own thoughts. "Alright Krillin, calm down.", he said to himself. He took a deep breath and walked inside. He was watching TV when she entered the room. "Bummer, why'd she have to put her clothes on again.", he thought while he looked at her. A few towels would've done just fine, wouldn't it? "Guess I've got some explaining to do.", she said. Krillin was just figuring out what to say when she spoke again. "Do you have a comb?", she asked, fiddling with her hair. "Wha-? A comb? Do I look like I could use a comb?" She looked at him, irritated by his answer. "Don't you get smart with me!", she yelled at him. Krillin almost fell of the couch from this sudden explosion. "Uh.. a comb. Uh well like, uhm, no we don't have a comb. I mean, like, Master Roshi's got a beard and all but." Before he could finish his sentence 18 walked out of the room. "That's just great.", she mumbled, and took off. Krillin ran outside, almost tripping over the table. "Wait!!" But she had already disappeared. He stood there for a while, watching the sky, hoping that she would come back. "You stupid jerk", he said and grit his teeth. "You blew it again! And don't count on her coming back this time!" In his anger, he kicked a palmtree into the ocean. He watched it as it kept floating for a while, then sunk. He felt as if it were his heart there, sinking to the bottom. He dropped himself into the sand, put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands. A couple of minutes later, she returned though. She landed right next to him. "Now you do have a comb.", she said, and threw it at a surprised Krillin. He looked at it as if he had never seen a comb before. "Where did you get it?", he asked. "It doesn't matter.", she replied as she ran her fingers through her combed hair. She sat down beside him and looked at the horizon. "So.", she spoke, "you're probably wondering why I'm here." "Uh.. well yeah. Kinda.", Krillin replied. Looking at the sun that started to rise above the ocean, she continued. "I've been wandering around that last couple of days. I don't have anywhere to go. And since you helped me out and stuff I figured I could stay here. So here I am." Krillins mouth almost dropped to the ground. She was actually planning to stay here!?! To live with him?!? This was too good to be true. "So what have you been doing all this time?", he asked. "That's none of your business!", she replied and got up. She watched the sun for a moment, and let the cool ocean breeze run through her hair. "It's actually a pretty nice sight.", she said, referring to the sunrise. "Wha-? Uhh yeah.", Krillin answered, snapping out of his daydream. "I really love it. Every now and then I get up early to watch it." "Hmpf.", she said, walking back to Kame House. "I saw you have an extra bed in one of the rooms.", she said, standing on the doorstep. "Uhh yeah", Krillin answered, "that's the guestroom. We often have friends staying here for the night." "Good.", she smiled, and went inside. Krillin kept staring at the doorway. Suddenly she stuck her head out. "Goodnight.", she smirked. Krillins head turned red instantly. "Good-Goodnight.", he stuttered. 


	2. Fight me!

"WHAT!??", Master Roshi shouted, "You mean she's going to STAY here?!?" Krillin turned around and crossed his arms. "As if you would have a problem with a female staying in your house." He sounded serious, but he had turned around so Master Roshi couldn't see he was smirking. "Uhh well. that is.. uhm." He was figuring out what to say. Krillin turned around again. "Well.. Do you?", he asked. "Now you listen here Krillin, don't come up to me crying if she wants to blow your head off.", Master Roshi replied. "It's more likely she would want to blow your head off for being a pervert.", Krillin thought. He walked outside. 18 was standing on the beach, looking over the ocean. "So, did he agree?", she asked. "Yeah, I guess so." Krillin picked up a rock and threw it in the water. It hit the surface about 20 times before it was out of sight. "As if it would matter. If he didn't agree I just would have blast him into oblivious. Krillin jumped up. "You're not serious are you!?!" 18 picked up a rock as well, threw it up and caught it again. "Ofcourse not.", she smirked, and threw the rock into the water, creating a 10 ft tall splash. She looked at the little rainbow the splashing water created. "Fight me!", she suddenly yelled and sent a fist at Krillin. He blocked it and jumped back. "What are you doing!?" She threw another punch at him, wich he blocked again. "FIGHT me!!", she repeated. "I don't wanna fight you!", Krillin answered. 18 stood up. "Listen, I'm not out on hurting you, I just need a sparring partner, that's all." With this, she launched an attack on him. "But 18, you're way stronger than I am.", Krillin said, dodging her fists and kicks. "Just fight me!", she yelled at him. Unexpectedly, Krillin planted a fist directly into her face, sending her to the ground. "Oh my Gosh!", he panicked. He landed next to her. "Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay!?" 18 rubbed her cheek. "Nice punch. You got me there.", she smirked. Suddenly she threw a punch into his stomach. Krillin fell on his knees, gasping for air. "Haha, you were off guard. That can be fatal." He looked up to her, and smiled. "Just wait until I get my hands on you." 18 smirked back at him. "You can't even lay a finger on me." "Wanna bet?", Krillin answered, and with that, he launched an attack on her. Master Roshi put his bikini magazine aside and watched the two fighting eachother. "Boy, what a strange course of events. Imagine, some hot girl who happens to be an android living here, sparring with Krillin. I mean, not too long ago she was on a rampage destroying entire cities." He picked up his mag again. "Yeah, life works in mysterious ways."  
  
Krillin was staring at his ceiling, his eyes following a few cracks. Then he turned around, pulling up his blanket. Outside he could hear the calming sounds of the ocean. Oh, how he wanted her so much. The fact that she was sleeping in the room next to him drove him crazy! So close and yet so far. He knew he could never have her love. "Oh man, this is ridiculous!", he said to himself and sat straight up. He scratched the back of his head and looked out of his window. "Man, the full moon is looking great tonight.", he whispered. He glanced at his alarm clock, wich was showing 4.27. He got outta bed, put on his clothes and left his room. Walking through the hall, he passed 18's door. He put his ear on it to listen if she was asleep, but heard nothing. Do androids even need to sleep? "No Krillin, you can't", he thought to himself. But he didn't listen. He quietly opened the door to her room. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and scanned the room. The bed was in the left corner, next to the window. He walked inside on his toes and sat down next to her bed. The moonlight came through the window and lit her face. She was looking so beautiful in the pale moonlight. Her usual expression of boredom and irritation had changed into a lovely peaceful slight smile. A few strings of her blonde hair were hanging in front of her face. He just couldn't resist stroking them away. He watched her as she was breathing. She was breathing. Androids don't need to breathe do they? He sat there observing her for what seemed to be an eternity. She let out a slight moan, then turned around, her blanket falling on the floor. He gasped. God, was she beautiful! All she was wearing was a cute undie. He stared at her bare back, she was facing the wall, so he couldn't see her breasts, but then again, maybe it was better that he couldn't. His eyes were tracing every curve of her slim body, then he noticed that she started to shiver a bit. Strange, can androids actually feel cold? He picked up the blanket and covered her up, looked at her one more time, smiled and left the room. He got into his own bed and soon, he was vast asleep.  
  
  
  
Lol, no action for Krillin tonight. So how do you like so far?! Well? Well? Well? Well? Well? Some reviews would be nice :P Chapter 3 is almost finished! 


	3. Hmmm Ice Cream!

"Why are you leaving?" Krillin turned around. "I have to do some shopping.", he answered. "Yamcha and Bulma are coming over this evening and we have totally nothing in the fridge." "Yamcha? I thought she was with that arrogant saiyan." "What, you mean Vegeta? Well, you know him, he's not exactly the kinda guy who would visit us, so Bulma asked Yamcha to tag along." 18 sat down on the couch, searching for the remote control. "So what the heck am I supposed to do when you're gone?" Krillin turned around again. "Well, Master Roshi's still here." "Great", she said, changing the channels, "so I'm stuck with that old pervert. I really don't like the guy you know, I know he's always looking at me from behind those stupid sunglasses." Krillin laughed. "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad is it? I mean, he'll stop staring at you, eventually. He's just an old man who isn't used to some female company." Though he was defending Master Roshi, he knew that he was always looking at her, and he didn't like it one bit. "Well, if you don't wanna stay, you can come along, just promise you will behave." 18 looked at him. "Fine. Whatever." Krillin frowned. "I'm serious 18. No blowing up stuff when things don't go the way you want to. And no killing people just because they're rude or sumthin. Just. behave!" 18 looked back at the TV. "And what if I don't?" Krillin turned around and walked through the door. "Fine. If that's you attitude.", he said, and took off. Flying through the air, 18 gained up on him, and flew beside him. "You know, I gave up killing people and destroying stuff.", she said with an irritated voice, "You do realize that don't you?". Krillin looked surprised. "Uh yeah sure. Well, sorry if I misjudged you. But can you blame me?" 18 didn't say a word. "Ow come on 18, why d'ya always have to be so cold and short tempered? Cheer up, loosen up a bit!" She still didn't say anything. Krillin continued. "I've never seen an actual happy smile on your face. Smiling is healthy you know." 18 looked at him. "I can't smile on command you know!", she replied, mockingly. Hearing this answer, Krillin shut up and looked down watching the splashing waves race through underneath them. 18 saw the sad expression on his face. Even though she didn't understand why those weak humans value happiness so much, she didn't like to see him sad. She really liked his sparkling puppy eyes when he was happy, though she wouldn't admit that to herself. Finally she got the words out of her mouth. "I'm sorry." Krillin looked up in surprise. "What?" "I said I was sorry!" She noticed that she was yelling again, and paused for a moment. "You were right about what you just said." She was gritting her teeth. "Can't believe I'm apologizing.", she thought. But seeing Krillin smile again somehow made her feel good. "Gee, thanks 18.", Krillin replied. "Yeah. so what are we going to do?", 18 asked, quickly changing the subject. "We're just gonna go into town, buy some beer and food for tonight, then we'll go back." "Hmf. fine.", she answered, sounding a bit more cheerful than usual.  
  
"Hey 18, what flavor do you want?!" Krillin was buying her an ice cream. "I don't care! I wouldn't know the difference! Just pick one!" She was sitting on a wooden bench, the bags with the grocery's standing on the ground next to her. Some big guy sat down on the bench as well. "Excuse me," 18 said, trying to sound polite, "but this spot's taken." "Yeah, by me it is.", the guy replied. "So how's life treating ya sweetheart?" Normally she would have blast this guy into pulp, but she knew that Krillin wouldn't like it. "I am not your sweetheart, and I said this spot was taken." The guy moved even closer to her. "You're playing hard to get! I kinda dig that." "Can you believe this moron?", she thought. "What an incredible loser. Hope Krillin hurries up with those stupid ice cream thingies, cuz this guy's really pissing me off." Finally Krillin returned to the bench. "Hope you like chocolate.'', he smiled. The bulky guy suddenly exploded into laughter. "Hahaha! You're not saying you're with this, this, goblin, are you!?" Krillin grit his teeth. The guy stood up in front of Krillin. "What's a bald midget like you doing with a major babe like her? She deserves someone who can measure up to her, someone like me! Now you go home and play with your toys, I'll handle this." And with that, he smacked the ice creams out of his hands. Krillin had now reached his boiling point, but before he was able to throw a punch at him, the guy was already lying on the ground, as 18 pulled his arm behind his back, making the guy scream in pain. People stopped to watch the whole scene, wondering why the guy couldn't escape from the grip of a simple woman. "Now you apologize to him and buy us some new ice creams!", she yelled at the guy. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I'll get you some new ones!", the guy yelled desperately. Satisfied, 18 loosened her grip. "And don't even think of getting away before you got us some new ice creams.", she added. Embarrassed, the guy stood up and reluctantly bought 2 chocolate ice creams. "Thanks for sticking up for me 18!", Krillin said. "And I'm glad you didn't blast that baboon into pulp!" "The thought crossed my mind though.", she replied. The guy came back and handed them the ice creams, slightly snarling at Krillin, though he didn't noticed it, for he was filled with happiness. 18 was actually sticking up for him!! After the guy left, they say down on the bench again. "So, do you like it?", Krillin asked. 18 took a bite. "Aw holy shit that's cold!!", she yelled. Krillin giggled. "You're not supposed to bite it. You're supposed to lick it!" Suddenly a car pulled up next to them. The baboon stuck his head out of the window. "Hey ya stupid ugly bald midget! Just know that I'm not through with you yet!" After that, he drove away, leaving Krillin and 18 in a disgusting cloud of exhaust fumes. "Oh my God! And I thought I was immature!!", Krillin said, irritated. He handed his ice cream to 18 and flew after the guy. The baboon was waiting for the trafficlight to turn green, when suddenly the car started floating. "Hey what the-!?!", he exclaimed. Krillin lifted the car high above his head. "Hope you're wearing seatbelts!", he yelled, and threw the car into the city lake. "Wow, that felt really good!", Krillin smiled. As the big guy panicky swam away from the sissing and biting geese, Krillin flew back to the spot where he had left 18. "Now who's the one not behaving?", she grinned, handing him his ice cream. "C'mon, the guy had it coming!", he answered, and chowed down the ice cream in one piece. "Let's go home." "Hey, gimme some time to finish mine!", 18 said, licking her ice cream. "These thingies are actually pretty good!" Krillin smiled. Boy, did she look cute enjoying her ice cream like that. "Too bad she can never be mine.", he thought to himself.  
  
Well that was a nice day out wasn't it!? :P But still no 'action' for Krillin (or you guys:P) Hmmm. next chapter he'll get some ;) 


	4. Just a little bit drunk

"Hahaha! And then you landed right into the pool, remember!?", Bulma laughed. "Yeah and you had like, this frog on your head!", Krillin added. Yamcha scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, wasn't that frog that Ginyu dude or sumthin?", he laughed. 18 was sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed, looking at the empty beer bottles on the table. "Silly humans.", she thought. "Just look what a little bit of that stuff they call beer does to them. It's pathetic." She looked up at Krillin who was performing some silly dance. "We are .... the Ginyu .. Force!!", he yelled. Master Roshi was laughing out loud. "That is SO true Krillin!". "Oh my God.", 18 thought. "This is SO embarrassing. What's next?" Krillin sat down again, and opened another beer bottle. "Hey Bulma, who's watching over Trunks?", he asked, as he took a nip. Bulma put an empty bottle on the table. "Uhh. I think.. I forgot.", she chuckled. Krillin laughed. "Well, for the kids sake I hope it's not Vegeta! Can you imagine him putting Trunks to sleep!?" He stood up and pointed his index finger at an imaginary Trunks. "Shut up! Shut up! Argh go to sleep!! Go to sleep or I'll blast you to sleep!!", he said, pretending to be an enraged Vegeta. "Where is your dignity Trunks! You're a saiyan baby! You don't shit your diapers!" Yamcha was laughing so hard he fell of the couch. 18 frowned. "Sit down Krillin, you're making a fool out of yourself!" Krillin turned around, staggering. "C'mon 18, don't be a party pooper!", he chuckled. "What did you call me!?", she yelled. Krillin looked back at Yamcha Bulma and Master Roshi. Suddenly they all exploded into laughter. "Hahaha! You are like SO funny when you're angry!", Krillin laughed. "That's it!!!", 18 yelled, bursting into anger. She stood up, lit by her raising Ki. "You stupid weak humans! If you think I'm spending one more minute with you idiots you are sadly mistaking!!" With that she got outside and took off. It was quiet in the room. They were looking at eachother. Yamcha was the first to speak. "Gee. what's gotten into her?" "Well, you all know what she's like.", Master Roshi answered. Bulma looked at the clock. "Yeah, well, I think we should go anyway. It's late." She got up and walked to the door. "Well, it's been fun. See you guys around!" "Bulma, aren't you forgetting sumthin!?", Yamcha asked. "Uhh. like what?", she asked. "Well.. Like, me!? I'm the one who flew the plane remember?" Bulma chuckled. "Ow yeah, hehe." Krillin sat down on the couch, his good mood was spoiled. "Krillin, I'm flying these two home", Master Roshi said, as he got up. "Since they're both so drunk they would probably crash into the ocean 2 minutes after they took off." "Hey I'm not drunk!", Yamcha said, as he tripped over his own feet. Bulma exploded into laughter. "You dumbass! You're so fucking drunk!" Krillin smiled again. "You're too." Bulma looked at him. "Well. you too!" "Heck, we're all drunk!", Krillin laughed. Master Roshi got Yamcha on his feet, escorting him to the door. They all wished Krillin a good night and took off. "Well, off to bed then!", he said to himself. He drank down the last bottle of beer and staggered to the stairs. "Ow crap, why do they have to make stairs so high?"  
  
As he walked through the hall he heard a noise coming from 18's room. He opened the door to find her sitting in a corner, reading a book. "I thought you took off!", he said. "I did.", she answered, not looking up. "I just turned around again and came in through the window." "I see.", he mumbled, and staggered towards her. He was so drunk though that he couldn't stand on his feet anymore, and dropped himself next to her. "You were acting like an idiot tonight.", she said. Krillin leaned against the wall. "Pffff gimme a break here. I'm drunk.", he smiled. 18 kept on reading. Krillin was staring at nothing, his head going in circles all the time, with a silly expression on his face. "You better get to bed now.", 18 said, as she faced him. Krillin looked at her. Her face was pretty close to his. And she was looking beautiful as always. And those amazing blue eyes. He felt like they were sucking him in. He kept on staring at her. It was silent in the room, both were looking at eachother for what seemed to be an eternity. Then he brought his face closer to hers, his trembling hand caressing her cheek. Slowly his lips touched hers, his tongue invaded her mouth. He kissed her. And she kissed him back. His hand went lower and lower, in search for her breasts, as he gave her a slow passionate kiss. Suddenly it hit him and he let go off her. She looked at him in astonishment over what just had happened. Krillin looked back at her, shocked, his mouth wide open, finding the right words to say. "I'm sorry!", he whispered. 18 kept staring at him. "I'm sorry!", he repeated, and ran off, leaving a confused 18 behind. "Oh my GOD!! What the hell did I just do!?!? Ya stupid drunk! What was I thinking!?", he thought while he quickly undressed and jumped into bed, hiding under his blanked in case she would come in. But she didn't. She was still in her room, frozen, like a statue, gazing at the door. Her fingers touched her lips, as if she wanted to check they were still there. A whole new feeling had gotten over her, and she couldn't figure out what it was. It sent shivers down her spine, made her stomach feel weird. She tried to think, but could not think about anything except about what just had happened. At last she got her mind clear, finally she was able to shake it off. That annoying stupid human! So little and inferior, yet he was able to do things to her she didn't even understand! Make her feel like nobody could. Didn't matter if she would be a 1000 times stronger than him. "Stupid human!", she thought to herself. "Who does he think he is!? I could blast him into oblivious without even breaking a sweat, and he knows it! But still he." She shook her head. "I must be losing my mind.", she thought as she undressed and got into bed. "I never should have gone here in the first place. I'm leaving tomorrow!" She turned around and pulled the blanket closer. ".But I can't!! Argh! What is he DOING to me?!"  
  
Aaargh 18, yeah what is the guy doing to you!? :P My, my, isn't this getting interesting? .. I know! I suck! LOL please gimme some bad reviews, that'll teach me ( next chapter up in a week! 


	5. The morning after

The next morning, Krillin was the first to wake up. Still half-asleep though, he rubbed the sand out of his eye. "Ow man, my head is pounding like crazy!", he mumbled. He turned around to fetch his alarm clock but fell out of bed. For a moment is was quiet in the room but suddenly Krillin jumped up from behind his bed! "Holy shit! I remember! Last night!! I actually...!" He covered his mouth with his hands. "Stupid stupid stupid!", he thought, "she's in the room next to you remember!?" He climbed into bed again, put his hands behind his back and laid down. "Damn. I wish I weren't so drunk last night, that way I would have remembered more of it." He let out a sigh and smiled. "But what I remember of it is fantastic! Wow. It was better than I have ever imagined!" His eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. What am I going to do!? I can't face her! Oh no, this is so embarrassing! I should've never done it!" He sat up straight and buried his face in his hands. "She probably won't even speak to me anymore. Hmpf, smooth move Krillin, you've really done it this time." He laid down again and pulled the blanket closer. "I'm staying in bed for the rest of the day! I'd much rather fight 10 Freeza's than facing her after what I did last night." 18 was lying in bed as well, her too thinking about last night. "Damn, how come I can't think about anything else but that stupid kiss!? It didn't mean anything to me! I mean.. HE did it!!" The sun was already up in the sky, and was shining into her eyes. "Darn sun.", she mumbled as she turned around. "And what's up with those fucking seagulls!?" Her thoughts wandered off to last night again. "Argh! Get outta my head, stupid useless thoughts! And yeah, maybe he does like me, but why should I care? I care about NOBODY." She closed her eyes. "It was a great feeling though.. Aah! No! Don't think like that!" She sat straight up again. "Hmpf. If he thinks he's got me where he wants, he's mistaking! I'll show him! The only one who can control my life is ME, not some 5 ft short bald weakling!" She got dressed and went downstairs to make herself some breakfast. When she entered the living room, she saw Master Roshi lying asleep on the couch, surrounded by empty beer bottles, a big bubble coming out of his nose. "Looks like he finished everything else that was left when he came back home", she thought as she got some eggs and the frying pan. "Hmmm. Think I'll make some pancakes!" Half an hour later, the smell of pancakes filled Kame House. Krillin through away his blanket. "Oh boy! I smell pancakes!", he said, as water started filling his mouth. "Hmmm. maybe I should go downstairs. I mean, I can't keep on avoiding her forever. I have to face her eventually." He put on his clothes, thinking of the many ways in which she could kill him for what he did last night. "C'mon Krillin, why d'ya always have to be so dramatic? It isn't such a big deal is it?" He looked in the mirror with huge bags under his eyes. "Aw yes it IS!" He sighed. "Alright. Don't let this shake your composure. Just act cool."  
  
Master Roshi was already enjoying one of 18's pancakes when Krillin came down. "Boy 18, for an android you sure know how to make good pancakes! It's way better than the ones Krillin makes." 18 smiled, satisfied with the old man's answer, though when she saw Krillin, her smile faded. Her heart started to pound faster and her pulse increased. "No! Relax!", she thought to herself. "Calm down for Kami's sake. It's - it's just Krillin!" "Uhm. goodmorning.", Krillin mumbled, looking at the floor. "Yeah. goodmorning.", she calmly answered. "Heya Krillin, you really have to taste one of 18's pancakes!", Master Roshi said with his mouth full. "They're delicious!" Krillin sat down at the table. "Ow. uh, right!", he answered. 18 put a plate with a pile of pancakes on the table, not saying a word. So there they all sat, quietly eating breakfast. "Uhm. these are really good indeed 18.", Krillin finally said, not looking up. "Ow. thanks.", 18 answered, not looking up either. Master Roshi watched the two as they both ate their pancakes, their eyes fixated on their plates. "Boy, is it me or is there some serious tension in this room!?", he suddenly said. Krillin almost choked on his pancake. "What? Tension? Hahaha, nooo, heck no!.", he laughed, sweatdropping. 18 still didn't say anything. Master Roshi picked up his breakfast and left the table. "You know what? I think I'll eat my breakfast upstairs, it seems like you have some talking to do." With that, he left the room. "Nooo, you jerk, don't leave!", Krillin thought, gritting his teeth. It grew silent in the room. Besides the sounds of forks and knives on the plates, it was completely quiet. Carefully Krillin looked up at 18. "Uhm. can you pass the syrup?", he asked. He didn't even like syrup with his pancakes, but he had to say something cuz the silence was nerve wrecking. "Yeah. sure.", 18 said, handing him the syrup. "So.", he continued, as he put a few small drops of syrup on his pancake. "Uhm. the weather's pretty nice today huh?" 18 looked at him scornfully. "Yeah, besides those dark clouds and the hard wind and the fact that it's going to rain any minute now, it's pretty nice yeah.", and she continued eating breakfast. Krillin put his fork on the table with a bang, making 18 look up at him again. "Look, you don't have to go bitching on me and all because of last night! I made a mistake okay?! I know I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry!" Angry, sad and confused, he went outside, and took off, not knowing where he was heading. He just needed to be alone. 18 looked at his plate, he didn't finish his pancake. "Why do I feel so bad now? It's not my problem!", she thought, as she stood up. She let out a sigh, and kept standing there for a couple of seconds, listening to the silence. "DAMNIT!", she suddenly yelled, and smashed the table into two.  
  
Hmm poor table.. He couldn't help it. Ow well.. ^__^ 


	6. A new feeling takes over

Krillin was sitting on a cliff, looking out over a beautiful valley. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now. His heart was aching, his eyes wet. He kept asking himself why. Why did he fell in love with that android anyway. From the beginning he had known that she was way out of his reach. She had no emotions at all, let alone that she could love anyone. But it turned out that she did have emotions after all. So maybe she could love. just not him. And again, he asked himself why. Memories of that time when she had kicked the shit out of Vegeta, Trunks and the rest, him standing there helpless, expecting to get the shit kicked out of him as well, but instead, she kissed him on the cheek. Why? Why did she come to Kame House? There were so many places she could have gone to, but she came to him. Sure, she said that she didn't had anywhere else to go, but still. He looked at the sky. "Man, I wish you were still here Goku.", he said out loud. "You were always there for me to cheer me up, or when I needed to talk." He saw that it was growing dark. Had he been sitting there the whole day? He got up and flew back. Meanwhile, back at Kame House, 18 put down the phone. Master Roshi had called to say that he wouldn't come home tonight. He had gone into town, but ran into some old friend of his, and would spend the night at his place. "And we all know what that means.", she thought, seeing visions of two dirty old men gazing at exotic dancers at some filthy nightclub. She sensed a high powerlevel, heading for Kame House. She didn't know weather to be glad or not that Krillin was coming back. "I bet he's expecting me to apologize.", she thought as she turned on the TV. "Maybe I should. I didn't mean it like that." She took the remote and started searching the channels for something good to watch. She stopped when she saw a scene of 2 young people laying on the beach. "You see Linda.", the actor said. "The thing is. I just didn't want to admit it, but I'm crazy about you." The girl looked at him. "Oh Michael.", she sighed, and kissed him. 18 turned off the TV. "Ugh. Corny." She kept looking at the TV for a while, and turned it back on. Commercials. She turned it off again. "Why do you keep denying it to yourself?", she thought. "You know you want him." It all scared her. The fact that she wasn't able to do anything about the way she was feeling, that she couldn't control this, scared her. It wasn't even her pride that was obstructing admitting it to herself. It all just made her feel insecure, and that was the last thing she needed. Her thoughts were wandering off to their kiss. "How can something so stupid as a kiss feel so good? It just doesn't make sense. How does he do it?" She snapped out of it as she heard the door bang. Krillin walked in. "Where have you been all day?", 18 asked. "Nowhere in particular.", Krillin answered in a monotone voice. 18 looked down and bit her lip. "Look.", she finally said. "I uhm. I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. You were right." Krillin looked up with large eyes. "I was?" "Yeah. I shouldn't have been so rude to you.", she said, and looked away to the TV that wasn't even turned on. "Now I'm apologizing to him AGAIN!", she thought and looked back at Krillin, waiting for an answer. "Uhm. yeah, well, apology accepted.", Krillin replied. A silence fell, again. Krillin quickly looked around. "So where's Master Roshi?", he asked. 18 explained why he wouldn't be home for the night. "Well, we all know what that means.", Krillin replied. 18 smiled at his remark.  
  
"Ugh, disgusting, why don't those two get a dishwasher?", 18 thought as she was cleaning the plates. She turned the hot water on and suddenly heard a big "Yaiks!!" coming from upstairs. She pulled up her shoulders and put the pile of plates in the sink. A minute later she heard Krillin clearing his throat behind her. She turned around to find him soaking wet, wrapped in nothing but a towel and a pissed off look on his face. "Hello!?! Didn't you hear me yelling from upstairs!? I would appreciate it if don't use the hot water when I'm taking a shower." 18 didn't answer. She couldn't get her eyes of his perfectly shaped chest, his well formed stomach, the pearl-like drops of water on his pure skin. She felt her stomach grow weaker with every second she looked at him. "18? You're, uhm. why are you staring at me?", Krillin carefully asked. "Shit, I was staring!", she thought to herself and looked up to meet his eyes. "I was not!!", she yelled and turned around again. "It's just that you look silly with that towel." "Well you want me to take it off!?", Krillin answered mockingly. "I bet that's not what you want either!" He secretly wished that it was though. 18 felt her cheeks turn red at his remark. "I'm done with the hot water.", she said, trying not to look at him. "So get back upstairs now, you're making the floor wet." "Chill out, it'll dry.", he said as he walked out of the room. 18 glanced over her shoulder just in time to catch a slight glimpse of his muscular back. She let out a sigh. "Ow man, I must be losing my mind." Her stomach still felt strange, but the feeling had spread lower. "Strange.", she thought. "I wonder what kind of emotion this is. It's way different from the way I usually feel when he's around." She took her hands out of the sink and went to sit down. "Forget it, I'll finish the dishes tomorrow." Her heart was still pounding like crazy. She tried to think of something else, but couldn't get her thoughts off Krillin. "He's like a God.", she thought. "Holy shit, that body. makes me wanna." She slapped herself in the face. "Don't you think like that! He's just a lousy human. Surpress this feeling before you do something stupid!" She rubbed her cheek, started fiddling with her hair, and bit her nails. She got up, sat down, then got up again and walked into the kitchen to fetch the cookie jar. She took one cookie out, then decided she didn't want a cookie at all and crumbled it in her hand. She sat down again, stared at the TV that wasn't turned on and started biting the nails of her other hand. "God, I want him so much!!!", she suddenly exclaimed. She sat there for a moment, thousands of thoughts rushing through her mind, then she got up and headed for the stairs. The strange feeling had taken her over.  
  
Lol, wanna know what she's up to? Hang in there, it won't be long till the next chapter :P 


End file.
